gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex"
The RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" is a prototype newtype-use mobile suit and is a next generation Gundam built specifically for Newtypes. The unit is piloted by test pilot Christina Mackenzie, it is featured in the OVA series Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket. Technology & Combat Characteristics As the Earth Federation had not researched the extent of Newtype powers (such research would not become available until the acquisition of the Flanagan Institute by the Federation), the RX-78NT-1 did not have any sort of psycommu control. Instead, the RX-78NT-1 was optimized at every level for the vastly superior reaction time of Newtypes. Test pilot Christina MacKenzie (an Oldtype) noted that the machine was incredibly powerful, almost to the point that it was out of control. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the forehead, the vulcan guns are standard on all Federation MS of the day. Weakest of all the armaments, they are primarily used for shooting down incoming missiles. ;*90mm Gatling Gun :Arguably the Alex's signature weapon, the gatling guns are normally stored in the blue forearm pieces of the Alex when not in use. When they are activated, the blue piece(s) quickly pop up to reveal the guns. These are quite powerful and are able to take down a thinly armored MS such as the MS-18E Kämpfer with only a few shots. ;*Blash·XB-B-09 Beam Saber :Standard equipment for Federation MS, normally stored in backpack when unused. When activated, a large amount of Minovsky Particles stored in the saber is warped into the shape of a saber. ;*RX·C-Sh-05 UBC/S-0003 Shield ;*BOWA·Norfolk XBR-L Type-3 Beam Rifle :Its outward appearance differs significantly from the original Gundam's but is assumed to have the same damage effect. ;*Hyper Bazooka System Features ;*360-degree Panoramic Cockpit :Replacing the original Gundam's costly Core Block System, the new panoramic cockpit would give the pilot a complete view of the battlefield in all directions, allowing for faster reaction times. This would be used in the RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen" and became an instant hit, becoming the standard design on all mobile suits afterwards. ;*Chobham Armor :First tested on the Alex, the Chobham armor was a series of heavy armor plates grafted to the main body of the Alex. Though it granted the Alex superior defensive capabilities (it withstood a direct hit from the Kampfer's Jagdgewehr shotgun and protected the Alex from major damage from the chain mine), it weighs down the suit tremendously and is unarmed. The armor would later be used to develop the RGC-83 GM Cannon II. When placed on the Alex the model number changes to RX-78NT-1FA Full Armor Gundam "Alex". History As the One Year War raged on, the Federation was learning that its greatest weapon, the RX-78-2 Gundam, had a major flaw with how it was working: its pilot. As Gundam pilot Amuro Ray's Newtype powers quickly emerged, the Gundam found itself greatly overworked by its pilot's great reflexes. Wanting to fix that, the Federation set out to develop a brand new prototype, the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex", to make the most of Amuro's Newtype abilities. However, unlike the Newtype Mobile Armors fielded by Zeon, the NT-1 didn't utilize wired pods or bits - due to the fact that the Federation did not have the same Newtype research that Zeon did and wouldn't have it until the end of the One Year War - and instead was developed to be much more responsive to its pilot, utilizing the Magnetic Coating pioneered by the RX-78-3 "G-3" Gundam and the brand new Panoramic monitor. As well, the NT-1 Alex was also outfitted with a brand new set of armor known as the Chobam Armor, transforming the Alex into the Full Armor Alex. However, the use of the armor would set the Gundam's total weight to a whopping 95 tons, effectively killing the speed the Alex was meant to have. However, Zeon would learn of the creation of the Alex and sent the Cyclops Team to destroy it. The Federation would get it away from its Arctic Base and to Side 6. The Cyclops Team would attack the colony and would finally succeed in critically damaging the suit, thanks to Zeon rookie Bernard Wiseman, who would sacrifice his life to stop a nuclear attack. By this time, the One Year War would come to an end and the Alex project would be dropped in favor of the more common psycommu-based Newtype weaponry. Variants ;*FA-78-NT-1 Full Armor Gundam ALEX ;*RX-78NT-X (MMX-03) NT-X ;*RX-78NT-1 Gundam NT-1 Prototype ;*RX-78NT-2 Gundam NT-2 ;*RX-78NT-3 Gundam NT-3 ;*MRX-002 Newtype Use Prototype Gundam Picture Gallery chest.jpg|Gundam Alex's chest structure and 360 degree cockpit arm.jpg|Inner arm structure and gatling gun leginsides.jpg|Leg structure fulllineart.jpg|Gundam Alex schematics GFF - RX78NT1 Gundam Alex.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" GFF - RX78NT1FA Full Armor Gundam Alex.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - RX-78NT-1FA Full Armor Gundam Alex Rx-78nt1-75893745745.jpg|Gundam Alex - RX-78 Master Archive Christina-alex.jpg Mg-alex.jpg|MG Gundam "Alex" boxart Nt-1-sd.jpg|SD Gundam "Alex" boxart RX78NT1 Alex - Artwork.jpg|Gundam Alex artwork by Toshihiro Kawamoto 1995.1 3df-rx78nt1chris.jpg|CG render of Gundam Alex 2579083715_1da457b30f_o.jpg|Gundam Alex art by Morishita Naochika 2914290589_9ebbc9da2a_b.jpg|RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" - Designs 3747382869_ff15da7a6d_b.jpg|RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" (bottom right) on 30th anniversary of Gundam poster with the RX-78-2 Gundam (right), the SYSTEM ∀-99 (WD-M01) ∀ Gundam (bottom left), and the GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser (top left) NT-head.jpg|inner_head RX-78NT-1_Gundam_Alex.jpg|SD RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars rx-78nt-1-beamrifle.jpg|BOWA·Norfolk XBR-L Type-3 beam rifle rx-78nt-1-beamsaber.jpg|Blash·XB-B-09 beam saber rx-78nt-1-gatlinggun.jpg|90mm Gatling gun rx-78nt-1-shield.jpg|RX·C-Sh-05 UBC/S-0003 shield NT1 Cockpit.jpg|Inside the Cockpit alex (2).jpg RX-78NT-1(ALEX) back.jpg|mobile suit gundam 0080 war in the pocket from ova|link=rx-78nt-1 gundam alex.jpg RX-78NT1-FA(FULL ARMOR ALEX) back.jpg|mobile suit gundam 0080 war in the pocket from ova|link=rx-78nt-1 gundam alex.jpg Notes *The units name "Alex" stands for "'A'rmored 'L'ayers 'EX'perimental". Trivia *In the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space, when Amuro Ray pilots the ALEX Gundam, he will say "This Alex isn't just for show!" This is a reference to Char's Counterattack when Amuro tells Char Aznable not to underestimate the RX-93 Nu Gundam. *In the video game SD G-Generation DS, on special mode, if you have unlocked the first extra session, instead of NT-1 Alex getting destroyed along with Bernie and Mackenzie, Gato and Char would intervene, saving the Cyclops team. Through this event, the NT-1 Alex would be piloted by Amuro during the battle at A Baoa Qu. References weapons.jpg|Gundam Alex main armaments RX78NT1GundamAlex - HyperBazookaInfo.jpg|The info on the Gundam "Alex"s hyper bazooka External Links *RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" on MAHQ.net ja:RX-78NT-1 ガンダムNT-1 "アレックス"